


My Spencer, My Daddy

by ReidFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3 in my Spencer Reid/Original Character (Melissa Martin) series. <br/>Spencer is back to work after recovering from the gunshots in story #1 Mistaken Identity and being cared for by Melissa in #2 My Spencer. A case takes the BAU to Shreveport, Louisiana and Reid misses Melissa and Anna so much a life changing decision faces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My Spencer, My Daddy

(Third in the Spencer Reid & Melissa Martin Series)

 

CM, K+, Reid/OC(MelissaMartin)

 

 

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

 

He left his name and number and hung up the phone then reached for the newspaper on the desk in front of him and resumed his search through the real estate classifieds. Spencer Reid drained the last of his now cold coffee and tossed the empty Dunkin Donuts cup into the wastebasket beside his desk. He really wanted another but decided he hadn’t accomplished enough actual work yet this morning to warrant such a reward. Sighing, he set aside the newspaper and pulled a pile of file folders closer, opening the top one and getting to work.

 

Jennifer Jareau entered the bullpen and stopped by his desk, brandishing a fresh cup from Starbucks with his name on it.

 

“You are a goddess,” he stated, taking off the lid and inhaling its aroma deeply.

 

“And don’t you forget it,” she teased. “How was your weekend, Spence?”

 

“Great,” he brightened. “Spent the day at the Zoo with Anna because Melissa had to work Saturday.” He paused as a thought occurred to him, “Oh, sorry JJ. I could have invited Henry to come with us I guess, but I really wanted some alone time with Anna.”

 

“It’s fine, Spence. We were away last weekend so it really was better that we spent it with Henry this weekend. And thanks again for looking after the boys that weekend. New York was wonderful, and Will and I want to return the favour. Just let us know when.” She squeezed his shoulder and started to walk away to her own desk, stopping short when he spoke.

 

“Uh, JJ? I was wondering if I might ask you about something.”

 

She saw the serious look in his eyes and returned, perching on his desk. Touching his arm, she replied,  “Anything, Spence. What is it?”

 

“How long is long enough to wait, to, you know—“ he trailed off.

 

She bent her head down closer to his and whispered, “Have sex?”

 

He straightened up, aghast and protested. “What? No!” his voice had risen in indignation. There were some subjects he just wasn’t going to share with JJ no matter how deep their friendship was, and discussion of intimacy in his relationship was definitely one of them. He saw the heads swiveling in their direction and lowered his voice, “No. No. I moved back to my own apartment after the weekend at your place. And I just hate it now. I hate being alone. I miss Melissa. I miss Anna. But I was cleared to return to work and couldn’t impose on them any longer.”

 

“What are you trying to ask me then, Spence?”

 

“I want Anna and Melissa to move in with me. But my place is too small. And I want Anna to have a yard to play in. And she wants a puppy.”

 

A smile stretched across JJ’s face. “You need to buy a house, Spence. And there’s one for sale just down the street from us. But you just need to talk to Melissa and tell her— ask her— to move in with you.”

 

Aaron Hotchner walked up to them with folders in his hand and told them, “Conference room in five minutes. We have a case.”

 

Reid and Jareau nodded acknowledgement, then JJ addressed Spencer quietly, “We’ll finish this conversation later!”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Evans, she’s upset because there’s been upheaval in her life again and she’s not taking it particularly well. I’ll talk to her when she gets home from school tonight.”

 

Melissa had a patient waiting and was already running a little behind because the office receptionist had unintentionally double-booked one appointment time and both patients involved had shown up. She marveled at the thought that her four-week absence from the clinic hadn’t resulted in the loss of any of her regular massage therapy clients. Last week, her first week back to work, had been so incredibly busy she ended up working Saturday which she figured likely contributed to Anna’s upset. This week’s schedule didn’t show any signs of letting up and Melissa sighed, wondering how she was ever going to get things like laundry and vacuuming done, let alone spend any quality time with Anna. Or Spencer. 

 

Anna’s teacher brought her out of her train of thought.

 

“Miss Martin?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. As I said, I’ll speak to her tonight. I have a patient waiting, Mrs. Evans, I apologise, but I’m going to have to go. Thank you for calling and letting me know.”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning my lovelies,” Garcia started, as she picked up the smart-board remote and clicked before continuing, “Well it might be a good morning for you, but not so much for three people in Shreveport, Louisiana. Okay, if I may direct your attention to the unfortunate woman on the left.”

 

The agents assembled around the table gave Garcia their undivided attention as she recited, “Three days ago, the body of this homeless woman was found in a vacant lot which was once part of a vibrant shopping plaza in the downtown section of Shreveport. She had been stabbed multiple times and was found with a knife embedded in her heart. Oh. Ick.”

 

“The second body,” she paused to click forward to the next crime scene photograph, grimaced at its gruesomeness and continued, “Was found two days later, yesterday, in the same geographic area of the downtown. By the dumpster behind a coffee shop. Also stabbed to death, also with a knife embedded in her heart. She was twenty-six year old Ivy Lester, and she worked at said coffee shop.”

 

Morgan, Rossi and Lewis all made preliminary comments about the crimes, wondering if the killer staked out the coffee shop for victims since the second victim worked there and the first one may have frequented the place.

 

Garcia spoke again, “And last but not least, Evelyn James, a forty-six year old family court judge was found dead in her home. She had been stabbed over thirty times and yes, that knife in the heart thing too.” Garcia shuddered and looked away.

 

“Thank you, Garcia, you can get started by getting an ID on the homeless woman and seeing if there’s anything that ties these three women together. We’re going to Shreveport. Wheels up in 30.”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

Anna sat by herself under a small tree in the schoolyard. She wasn’t in a playing mood and the teacher wouldn’t allow the children to stay indoors at recess time unless the weather was inclement. The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining, the only storm was Anna herself today. She’d been uncooperative during snack time earlier, leaving her garbage on the table and not tidying up the apple juice spill she’d made. In art time this morning, her painting was uncharacteristically dark, as though she’d smeared her mood on the paper. Mrs. Evans wanted to chalk it up to her just not having a good day, but the truth was Anna hadn’t been her usual cheery self for over a week already and it was starting to affect other children in the classroom as well as being a matter of concern for the teacher. 

 

Mrs. Evans watched her from the window. Anna was tearing at the grass beneath her and tossing the blades into the light wind. She swiped at her eyes with her shirtsleeve and after a few minutes, laid down in the grass and cried until the bell rang to summon them back to the classroom.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

 

Spencer tried calling Melissa again, and again the call went straight through voicemail. He frowned and decided to leave a message this time, lowering his voice so the others on the jet would not hear,

 

“Hi Melissa, it’s me, Spencer. Missed you again. I’m missing you a lot actually lately. Um, we’re on the way to Shreveport Louisiana for a case and I’m not exactly sure how long this one’s going to take. I guess I’ll see you when I get back. If you can, please give me a call back when you have the time.” He lowered his voice even more and finished, “I love you. And Anna. Bye.”

 

He put away his cellphone and JJ joined him, sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

 

“We could finish the conversation we started earlier,” she invited.

 

Reid shifted his glance from his fingertips to JJ. 

 

“I’ve already been looking for a house, JJ. But I haven’t broached the subject with Melissa. Problem is we haven’t had a chance to talk to each other, to be together for a week. I spent Saturday with Anna, but she had a spectacular meltdown Saturday night, and Melissa felt it would be better for all if I went home.”

 

JJ nodded accordance with that decision. He waited for her to say something. 

 

“Spence, you really need to talk about this with Melissa.”

 

He sighed, “I’ve been trying! I keep getting her voicemail. She’s working so much this week.”

 

“You can’t hold that against her.”

 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I don’t. But I can’t play phone tag trying to have a serious discussion.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll work it out.” She patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

 

Hotchner assembled them all together to go over the information they had thus far.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you so much, Miss Martin, I feel so much better.” 

 

Melissa’s last client before the lunch left the office and she made her way to their tiny lunchroom to get the yogurt container she’d brought with her for lunch. Sitting at the table, she pulled her phone out of her purse and smiled when she saw she had two missed calls from Spencer and no further calls from the school. She listened to the message he left and called him back. Disappointed to get his voicemail, she left a message of her own,

 

“Sorry I missed your call, Spence, I’ve got a full day of clients today. And the school called. Anna’s been acting up I guess. If you have a chance, Spence, please call me back around eight our time. Anna should be in bed by then. Be safe in Shreveport, Sweetheart. I love you, hope to hear from you later.”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

“Okay then, Dave, you and Lewis go to the M-E, Morgan you and JJ to the murder scenes. Reid and I will go to the P-D and set up. We’ll get started on victim family interviews and the geographic profile.”

 

Reid felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and gritted his teeth that he was probably missing Melissa’s call. Again.

 

“Is something wrong, Reid?” Hotchner asked. Spencer shook his head no and Hotchner murmured, “Okay. Victimology?”

 

“The first one looks like a practice run, guys,” Rossi opined, “Throat was slashed and it doesn’t look like a neat cut.” He swiped through the photos on his tablet and stopped at the last one. 

 

“Knife to the heart. That’s telling us something too,” Lewis contributed.

 

“Yeah, it sure is.”

 

“The second victim, not far from the first one. The slash to the throat’s much steadier looking,” JJ pointed out.

 

“Signature’s the same, knife to the heart,” Morgan added.

 

“What do we know about Shreveport?” Hotchner asked.

 

“The town was founded in 1836 by the Shreve Town Company, established to develop a town where the Red River meets the Texas Trail, the overland route to what was then the newly independent Republic of Texas. Henry Miller Shreve, for whom both the company and the city were named, owned that company. The city is the seat of Caddo Parish and is the third largest city in Louisiana. The 2010 census lists the population of Shreveport as 198, 311 people. Combined with its neighbor Bossier City, just across the Red River from Shreveport, the metropolitan area population is just over 441, 000. Served by I-49 and I-20, there are two airports and a fairly extensive transit system,” Reid reported to the others. 

 

“Relevant to our investigation, there are thirteen homeless shelters in Shreveport and Bossier City. I’ll put them on the map once we set up at the police department. There are about a thousand homeless people in Shreveport at any given time, and nearly half of those are veterans.” Reid paused for a moment because he knew this piece of information would not sit well with David Rossi and he was right. Rossi made a disgusted face, but remained silent as Reid continued. 

 

“All citizens included, women actually outnumber men, a departure from the national average, about 100 to 87.” He pressed his lips together and gave a slight nod indicating his lesson on Shreveport was over.

 

“Thanks, Reid.”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

After introductions to the local police, Hotchner had Reid set up a map on the provided corkboard, to start building the geographic profile. He moved to an interview room to start questioning the mother and a coworker of Ivy Lester. Neither woman thought Ivy knew the homeless woman or the judge, Evelyn James. Ivy had never been in any sort of situation requiring family law. When asked if it was possible that either of the other victims had frequented the coffee shop, the coworker agreed it was possible but had no way of knowing and didn’t recognise either woman from the photos Hotch showed them. Hotchner thanked them and gave them his card in case they thought of anything that could be of further help.

 

The women left and Hotchner pulled his cellphone from a pocket. There was a text waiting for him.

 

Sorry to bother you Agent Hotchner but I’ve been trying to reach Spencer all day. 

 

He grimaced and made the decision to ignore the text for now as the family of Judge James had just arrived.

 

 Reid pinned the board and drew some lines, then sat back, deep in thought when his cell rang. He answered it, and Rossi told him what they’d found out from the medical examiner.

 

“The first victim, the homeless woman, was stabbed twelve times, but there are lots of hesitation marks. She bled out due to a botched throat slash. There were no defensive wounds on her, the M-E thinks she was probably murdered in her sleep, she was found with her sleeping bag and meager possessions around her. The second victim had nineteen stab wounds, not as many hesitation marks. And defensive wounds to one hand, like she was holding on to something with her other hand. Her throat was slashed and the cause of death was also bleeding out. The judge, well that was just overkill. Thirty-two stab wounds, most of them made after she was already dead. No hesitation marks. And the c-o-d was also the throat slash. All three of them had knives stuck in their hearts post mortem. That’s a message if I ever saw one.”

 

“Thanks Rossi, I’ll tell Hotch.” 

 

“We should have Garcia trace those knives, Reid. They look like they could all be from the same set of steak knives or something.”

 

“I’ll call her, I have something else I need her to do anyway.”

 

“And we’re waiting for test results to come back on blood and tissue from the second victim.”

 

“Ok, call me when you have the answers.” Reid hung up with Rossi and called Garcia.

 

Morgan and JJ returned from checking out the three murder sites. The coffee shop was in easy walking distance of where the homeless woman was found, they reported. Morgan pointed to a location on the map and told Reid that was the courthouse where Evelyn James had worked. A pin went into the map to represent this. The team members all agreed that a route from her house to the courthouse would take her right past the coffee shop. 

 

There were no visible signs of a scuffle by the coffee shop dumpster. Morgan didn’t think Ivy Lester could have put up much of a struggle. 

 

“Evelyn James was attacked in her own bedroom,” Morgan told Reid just as Hotch joined them, finished with family member interviews. “The window beside the front door was broken, and entry gained through there. The TV was still on, tuned to the news channel, in Evelyn James’ room, so she may not have heard the glass breaking. Total overkill on the body, no defensive wounds, she was down and dead in seconds.”

 

The lead local detective came into the BAU’s makeshift conference room and announced there’d been an attempted murder with the same M-O and signature as the three the team was working on. The woman, a social worker named Margaret Marshall worked out of an office that was within a stone’s throw of the coffee shop. Hotch and Reid headed to the hospital hoping to speak to her.

 

Morgan turned to JJ, Rossi and Lewis and said, “Maybe the unsub’s stalking them from the coffee shop.” 

 

They sat down and threw ideas and thoughts around.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 


	4. Chapter 4

As Hotch drove, Reid thought about calling Melissa back but fought the temptation, needing to stay focused on their case. They pulled into the hospital emergency parking, secured the vehicle and raced in the doors to the Emergency Department. The triage nurse met them, Hotch flashed his FBI credentials and the nurse ushered them into a side room. Almost immediately, a doctor joined them, a solemn look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, but Ms. Marshall has passed away. There was just too much blood loss, too many stab wounds.”

 

“Doctor,” Hotch paused to read the nametag, “Davis, did the victim have a knife stuck in her heart?”

 

The doctor’s eyes rose in surprise. “Why, yes. How did you know that?”

 

“It’s this unsub’s, this unknown subject’s signature, the way he lets us know he did this.”

 

“There’s something else you should know then. Before she died, she was trying to say something. It sounded like ‘Tanya.’”

 

Reid was already on the phone before Hotch even had a chance to instruct him to call Garcia. 

 

Hotch thanked the doctor and he and Reid made their way back to the car to return to the police station. Reid spoke to Garcia while Hotch drove.

 

She had answers for their previous question and gave Reid that information. 

 

“The knives in question were sold in sets of six. They were manufactured in China and sold at some department store chains here in the US between 2008 and 2014.”

 

“Thanks Garcia.”

 

“I will get back to you, 187, as soon as I know anything about Tanya.”

 

“Again, thanks Garcia.” He hung up and Hotch spoke.

 

“Reid, I got a text from your Melissa. She’s been trying to get hold of you all day.”

 

“My phone vibrated earlier, but I have to stay focused on our case, Hotch.” 

 

“You do, yes, but you can take a break and return her call. We’re all due for lunch anyway.”

 

They pulled into the station parking lot and rejoined the others. Rossi had followed Hotch’s earlier instructions and ordered in fast food for them all, generously including the three local police detectives who were aiding them on the case.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

“And the first victim, the homeless woman has been identified as Sharon Thompson. She was forty-eight years old and a fixture in the Shreveport soup kitchens and homeless shelters until about three years ago when she stopped coming into them,” the local detective told Morgan and the others.

 

Fast food containers littered the table as the profilers ate their lunch. Except for Reid, all were in attendance. He’d found a quiet corner to make his call. It rang and rang and he was about to concede it was going to voicemail again when Melissa finally picked it up.

 

“Spence?”

 

“Hi.”

 

“I don’t have long, my break’s almost done. I just wanted you to know I miss you. And I love you.”

 

“I miss you too. I needed to hear your voice. I have to admit, Melissa, I was so used to you and Anna both being there all the time, it’s really hard to be without you two. I hate going home to an empty apartment. I hate being by myself now.”

 

“There is a solution to that, Spence.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Which is?”

 

“Move back in with us.”

 

“Melissa,” he felt his breath quicken and his heart rate increase. He hesitated for only a moment before answering, “I have a better idea.”

 

“Spence?”

 

“Can you come house shopping with me over the weekend?”

 

He heard her sharp intake of breath. There was silence for just a moment before she breathily repeated, “Spence,” in such a way that his heart just melted.

 

“And Anna, of course.”

 

“Spence,” she glanced at the clock and knew her next patient would be waiting. “Yes. But I have to go. Call me again later tonight?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Love you,” and the call was disconnected before he could reply.

 

He floated on air all the way back to the conference room table and fell back to Earth when his phone rang again. It was Garcia, who he quickly put on speaker so everyone could hear.

 

“Tanya Franklin. She’s a single mom, age 29, eight-year-old daughter named Amy. And, Margaret Marshall was her social worker.”

 

At this revelation, Reid felt a twinge. 

 

“Why would she want to kill these people?” Lewis asked.

 

Garcia continued, “The social worker was called in because the child was showing up at school without a lunch, without weather appropriate clothing. Ms. Marshall’s investigation found that Tanya Franklin was seriously depressed and afraid that her child was going to be taken away. And we all know what the cycle of depression does. According to the report, which I am forwarding to your tablets now— remind me, Reid, to get you one too and I don’t want to hear any arguments! You’ll be able to Skype or Facetime with Melissa and Anna when you’re on the road and I digress. Yes. The report. Tanya Franklin was given sole custody of the minor child, a baby at the time, after she’d split from the abusive husband back in 2009.”

 

“Garcia? Do you have an address for Tanya Franklin?” Hotch asked her.

 

“Sending it to your phone now.”

 

“Reid,” Hotch prodded, “let’s go talk to her.” 

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

Anna’s afternoon at school went better than the morning did. She was exhausted and fell asleep in her seat. Mrs. Evans picked her up and laid her down on one of the two small couches that the Kindergarten room had set in a corner for Reading Time. She covered Anna with a blanket and on her way back to the front of the class, noticed another little girl, Sarah, asleep at her table. She repeated the process with the second child, letting the two of them nap for half an hour until it was Reading Time. The other children worked on printing until Mrs. Evans had them gather around the couches for reading. Anna and Sarah seemed recharged and ready to go. Mrs. Evans asked Anna to pick a story from the Story Shelf and the class settled in to hear ‘The Lorax’.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

“Is everything all right with you and Melissa, Reid? I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Hotch started.

 

“We’re good, Hotch, thanks.” He was thinking about the case, not meaning to be short with Hotch but didn’t want his thought process interrupted. All the case facts ran through his head and finally, he voiced what he was thinking.

 

“Tanya Franklin doesn’t really have a motive. What if it’s the ex, Hotch? What if the unsub is her ex? Not her. He’s angry because he lost custody. The judge and the social worker both had a hand in him losing custody. But the coffee shop employee doesn’t fit into it.”

 

Hotch considered this. “It’s a good theory.”

 

“There are two knives left in the set, Hotch. Tanya and Amy might be next.” This thought was unbearable to Reid. 

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

Melissa picked Anna up out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. She’d bathed her a little earlier than usual, hoping to get a chance to talk to her about her recent behaviour. Melissa was wondering how to broach the subject when Anna unwittingly gave her the opportunity.

 

“Mommy, do kids have to have a godfather?”

 

Silently, she wondered where this had come from and Anna herself answered the unspoken question.

 

“Henry has a godfather. And a daddy. How come I don’t, Mommy? Can Spencer be my daddy?” Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

 

Melissa hugged her close. “Is that what this has been about the last few days, honey? Your teacher called me today saying you’ve been very sad for days.”

 

Anna sniffled and nodded. “Spencer said it was up to you,” she said hopefully.

 

Melissa gasped. Oh my God. Anna and Spencer talked about this! And didn’t mention it to me!  “Anna, sweetheart, what exactly did you two say?”

 

“Henry hurted my feelings and I was sad and crying and Spencer hugged me and he hurted his shoulder and I asked him if he could be my daddy and he said it was up to you.” 

 

Realisation dawned on Melissa. This was what had happened at the LaMontagne house. She remembered hearing ‘it’s up to your mommy’; the part of the conversation about why Anna didn’t call him My Spencer anymore that had occurred before she’d arrived.

 

“Anna, it’s just not this simple. Spencer is a very good friend. But we can’t just ask him to be your daddy. That’s not fair to him. He’s a special friend. A very special friend who loves you. Okay?”

 

Anna seemed mollified by this and Melissa sighed with relief. She put the child to bed and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea and wait for Spencer to call at eight. 

 

Melissa wondered if this made things awkward for Spencer. She worried that it could complicate their already complex relationship. 

 

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“There’s a call for you, Agent Rossi. Line 2,” one of the local police told him.

 

Rossi picked up the line, listened for a few moments and turned to the others. He dialed Hotch’s number and told everyone all at once, 

 

“That was the medical examiner. There was blood that doesn’t belong to Ivy Lester in her mouth and teeth. He ran the tests on it. The blood belongs to a male. I figure she probably bit the hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming just before he killed her.”

 

Hotch weighed this information with Reid’s deductions and gave Rossi Tanya Franklin’s address. “Get the Shreveport PD to come out and take Tanya and Amy Franklin into Protective Custody. Reid thinks, and I believe he’s right, that the ex husband may be our unsub.”

 

They arrived at the Franklin house and introduced themselves. Hotch explained about the murders and asked if she’d mind answering a few questions. She invited them to come in and sit down in the living room. As gently as he could, Hotch told her about the four murders. Tanya Franklin didn’t recognise Sharon Thompson’s name, but began to cry softly when she was told that Ivy Lester was dead. 

 

“She’s a friend of mine. We went to school together. He killed her?”

 

“We’re very sorry.” Reid let Hotch do the talking. “Also killed were your social worker Margaret Marshall and Judge Evelyn James.”

 

She sobbed for several moments, taking a tissue from the box on the table beside the sofa. Hotch gave her a few moments to compose herself, then asked, 

 

“Where’s your daughter, Ms. Franklin? Where’s Amy?”

 

“She’s at school, Agent Hotchner. She’s got peewee basketball practice after class.” Hotch and Reid made eye contact, Reid nodded and slipped out of the living room, going to the kitchen to make a phone call. 

 

Back in the living room, Hotch explained that the police were going to take Tanya and Amy into Protective Custody for their own safety until her estranged husband could be located. He told her Reid was calling them right now to pick Amy up from school, and that they’d be arriving for her shortly as well. Hotch asked Tanya if she knew where her ex husband was. She grew wide-eyed with fear.

 

“This is Special Agent Spencer Reid with the FBI. We’re working the multiple murders case with your Major Crimes unit. The rest of my team is on the way here, but I need one of your units to go by the elementary school at 229 Stoner Ave, and pick up grade three student Amy Franklin. And another unit needs to get over here to the Franklin house; Agent Rossi has the address. They need to be in Protective Custody because we believe the estranged father may be the the killer in this case.” He spoke into his phone and waited for acknowledgement. His attention was momentarily diverted by a sudden thump from the living room. Reid clicked his phone shut and started back in that direction, stopping short when he saw a man holding a gun to a terrified little girl’s head. Hotchner lay unconscious on the floor and Tanya Franklin was petrified, frozen in place on the sofa. 

 

“The homeless one was easy,” Paul Franklin gloated. “Your little coffee shop friend too. She bit me, the bitch.”

 

Tanya hadn’t seen Reid standing behind the folding door that separated the kitchen from the living room. Paul Franklin had his back to Reid, who assessed the situation. He could see Hotchner’s chest rise and fall; he knew his boss was alive. Franklin continued to terrorise his own daughter, while bragging about his deeds. 

 

“That stupid social worker. Stabbed me in the heart, she did, encouraging you to leave me and break up our family.” Her ex-husband was angry, and growing angrier by the minute. Reid had to restrain himself from taking ill-advised action when Franklin pulled Amy by the hair to bring her closer. As he continued to rant, Franklin waved his gun in an arc above his head before bringing it back down and aiming once again at his daughter’s head. Amy was shaking with fear and her father roughly pulled her again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Stand still!” he yelled at her before addressing Tanya again, “And that judge. That bitch! She took away all my rights!” He was extremely agitated now, and Reid feared for both the captives’ lives. He drew his own gun and crept forward carefully, quietly, waiting for the opportunity to present itself.

 

Franklin saw Tanya’s focus briefly shift from himself to their daughter and he lunged forward, reaching to grab her by the hand and intending to force her to come along with him. His movement gave Reid a clear shot, distancing Franklin a little from his daughter, and the profiler leveled his weapon and fired.

 

Franklin fell to the floor, releasing Amy from his grasp as he died, his gun clattering across the floor. Sirens sounded as the other team members, and the city police arrived. Amy stood transfixed for a moment. Reid moved forward to kick Franklin’s gun further away from his body and checked to make sure he was dead. He found the last two knives from the set in Franklin’s coat pocket, set them aside and then hurried to see if Hotchner was okay.

 

His boss stirred and indicated he was all right. Franklin had struck him across the head with the gun. Reid called for an ambulance anyway and stood up to see Amy and Tanya holding each other in a fierce hug. 

 

“Basketball practice ended early cause the gymn was needed for the older grades.” Amy was explaining to her mother. “I was almost home. He grabbed me right outside the house, Mommy. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, baby, it’s not your fault. He made you come in here!” They hugged again.

 

Reid released a huge sigh of relief just as Amy launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug.

 

“My hero! My hero!” she exclaimed, over and over and it was all Reid could do to not cry himself as he returned the grateful child’s hug.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

Hotchner, sporting a bandage on his head, walked down the aisle in the jet, smiling and nodding at JJ as he passed. She was chatting with Will on the phone, telling him she was on the way home and regretting it was too late to be speaking with her sons. Agents Rossi and Morgan were sleeping; Lewis was reading a romance novel. Reid sat at the back of the plane, subdued and deep in thought. Hotchner slipped into the seat across from him.

 

Reid looked up and smiled, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Not even concussion worthy,” Hotchner began. He made eye contact with his youngest team member, reached out and touched his arm, “You did a really great job today, Reid. I’m very proud of your work on this case.”

 

“Thank you,” came out barely a whisper. He looked back down at the floor. Hotchner was smart enough to see that Reid wanted to be alone with his thoughts and he rose to relocate, choosing to sit by himself at the front of the jet. 

 

Reid checked his watch. It was far too late at night to be calling Melissa now, and it was two hours later back in DC. He felt terrible; he hadn’t called her at eight like she’d asked. At that time, the team had been knee deep in paper work after the Franklin takedown. By the time they’d liberated Hotchner from the hospital, it was after ten. Hotch had asked them all whether they wanted to stay in their hotel rooms for the night and get some sleep or if they’d prefer to fly home immediately and all five of them chose to go home. 

 

It was after one a.m. when Reid arrived home and unlocked his apartment door. They’d had an extremely long couple of days and he was grateful when Hotchner told them all not to come into the office until noon the next day. He sat down on the edge of his bed, took off his shoes and before he knew it, it was morning. He’d fallen asleep in his clothes and still wearing his contact lenses.

 

“Ugh,” he muttered, realising it was definitely going to be an eyeglasses day. Rifling through his messenger bag he found them then padded into the bathroom to remove his contacts and clean them. 

 

In the kitchen, he absently pulled out two tumblers, two cereal bowls and the Cheerios, pouring the cereal into both bowls. Realising his mistake, he groaned and returned one bowlful to the box, setting the empty bowl in the sink.  Good God I miss Anna, he lamented. He filled the kettle with water and turned it on. Spencer opened the refrigerator to retrieve the milk and discovered there was none. Sighing, he shut off the kettle, poured the second bowl of cereal back into the box and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to go out for coffee and breakfast. Again. And he decided that was just as well. His apartment was too quiet. And lonely. He missed the hustle and bustle of Melissa trying to get Anna to eat breakfast, brush her teeth and get ready for school, all while she made sure the child’s backpack was ready with school essentials. Melissa had managed all that and been able to make coffee. And he couldn’t remember to bring home milk, laughing at himself, “Profile a killer, yes. Remember to pick up milk when I walk right by the store on the way up here, no.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After grabbing a muffin and coffee from the coffee shop, Reid hurried over to the lot where his car was parked, intending to take it in to work today instead of his usual habit of using the train. Spencer sent Melissa a text message.

 

So sorry I couldn’t call last night! Multiple murder case solved, everything went down last night. It was after ten, Louisiana time, by the time we were done at the police station. Was pretty sure you’d be sleeping by then. Didn’t get home until one a.m. I’m really sorry Melissa, I hope you’re not mad at me. Love you! (this is where I’d make that little heart thing you do all the time but I have no idea how) Please understand! Love you so much, Spencer.

 

He read it over, hit send and thought Oh geez, I wrote a novel. I’m certifiable, and considered, briefly, sending her that thought in a text message as well. Ten minutes went by and he had no reply. Hoping the silence was nothing more than her being busy, he started the car’s engine and set off to the mall to complete the first of several errands for the morning. As he parked the car a few minutes later, his cell sounded an alert. Anxiously, he pulled the phone from a pocket and was relieved and a little nervous about its contents. Swiping the touchscreen, the message opened up and his fears allayed.

 

Happy to know you’re okay! I’ll admit I was disappointed but I understand! You were @ work. It’s ok Spence! Love you bunches <3 is how to do the heart thing! <3 <3 <3 Melissa.

 

He released the breath he’d been holding, relieved and sent another message.

 

Busy right now? Can I call you?

 

Almost immediately after he hit send, the phone rang.

 

“Hey Spence. Love you. What’s up?” Melissa asked.

 

“I need to see you. And Anna. Can we have dinner out together tonight?”

 

“Oh, we’d love that, Spence. My last appointment’s at three. Then I have to pick up Anna. We should be home some time after four. Is that okay?”

 

“Perfect,” he told her, “I’ll make the reservation for five.”

 

“See you then, I have to get back to my patient now. Bye, love you!”

 

“Love you too,” disconnecting their call, he made one to the restaurant and spoke at length with the chief waiter about arrangements for that evening, then started his car and set out to complete the rest of the errands he’d set out for himself. 

He still managed to get to the FBI office before noon.

 

As they waited for Hotch to arrive to begin their meeting, Morgan and Rossi both took the time to tease Reid. He waved them off and spoke to JJ in quiet undertones.

 

“You sure Will wouldn’t mind having me as a neighbour?” he asked her.

 

“Oh, Spence, that would be fantastic! And there are other advantages. Anna wouldn’t have to change schools. And Henry would love being near enough they could play every day.”

 

The school issue hadn’t even occurred to Spencer, and that was another positive for that particular house, he added to his mental list. The house near JJ’s would make for a more difficult commute in via the DC transit, but JJ had already pointed out the two of them could drive in together, saving them both time and money overall.

 

“So, you’ve been out looking at houses then?” she asked.

 

He nodded, “I looked at five other ones so I could eliminate unsuitable ones before I take Anna and Melissa with me to decide.” 

 

Hotchner arrived with an enormous stack of folders in his hands and Garcia followed him into the conference room. Reid noticed she wasn’t carrying the smart-board remote, just a giant cup of tea and a few more folders.

 

Morgan spoke first. “Don’t tell me we have another case.”

 

Rossi piped up, “I’ve already got my bag packed and my flight booked Aaron, please don’t tell me I’m gonna hafta cancel my trip to see Joy.”

 

Hotchner made a big production of dropping the files on the table, sighing, and turned to Garcia,

 

“You tell them.”

 

There were groans all around before Hotchner finally broke out in a big grin. He gave Garcia the floor.

 

“Yes indeed my lovelies. Um, here’s the thing. These files,” she waved her hand to indicate the stack Hotch had just put on the table, “they’re the files that Our Genius worked on while in the hospital. He saved all of you hours and hours. And Sir Hotch has just spent the last hour going over them with Chief Cruz. And,” she paused again for dramatic effect, “They’re perfect of course. Our Capitan has deigned that we can all have an early start to the weekend, thanks to the diligence of our 187,” she paused again to ruffle Reid’s hair, “and for that, I thank you very much.” She bent down to kiss Reid on the forehead, and then, in a complete change in tone of voice, said “All except you,” pointing dramatically at Morgan. She dropped the few folders she was carrying onto the table in front of Morgan. Hotch folded his arms in front of himself and stifled a laugh.

 

“Whoa, BabyGirl, what is this?” Morgan protested.

 

“This, my delinquent Chocolate Canoodler, this stack represents the incomplete files that you tried to stick the good doctor with. That was a dirty trick to perpetrate on a sick boy.”

 

Rossi and Reid could not contain their laughter. Lewis hid her face as she exclaimed, “Busted!”

 

JJ spoke up, “That’s very naughty of you, Agent Morgan,” with the sarcastic tone of a mother catching a child with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

Garcia indicated she was finished and that Hotch have the last word,

 

“Okay, all of you can all go. I’ll see you Monday morning, ten a.m. Except you Morgan, you can sit here and finish those reports. Properly.” 

 

With that, the other agents all rose and Hotch ushered them out the door, shutting it behind him; Morgan was left behind.

 

As Garcia headed back to her office with Hotch on her heels they watched as Reid grabbed his go-bag and headed into the men’s locker room. He emerged a few minutes later, freshly showered, shaven and in crisp, clean clothes. Garcia’s brow furrowed in unspoken question but she noticed Hotch give Reid an encouraging nod.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer arrived at Melissa’s apartment just after four-thirty p.m. She opened the door, making a mental note to get a key cut for him and found herself face to face with an enormous bouquet of flowers. Taking the arrangement from him, she stood on her toes to kiss him in greeting, thanking him for the flowers. 

 

“Mommy, who is—“ Anna’s words were lost as she recognised their caller and bounded towards him, propelling herself into his waiting arms. He’d seen her coming and immediately knelt down to her level, knowing how she routinely welcomed him in that manner. They both laughed as her little arms tightened around his neck.

 

“My, oops, Mommy’s Spencer!” He stood up and swung her around as he always did, then set her down on her feet and said,

 

“Anna, go put on your favourite, best dress.” She clapped her hands together in happy anticipation and immediately retreated to her room to do as he’d just asked.

 

Melissa watched as Anna left, looked ruefully down at her attire and told him she was just going to be a few minutes, she wanted to change into something more appropriate too. While his girls were away getting dressed, Reid pulled out his cellphone and made a call. He had just concluded his call when Melissa reemerged, looking absolutely gorgeous in short dark dress. She’d put her hair up, exposing her neck and Spencer felt his knees wobble as he took in the beautiful sight before him. He told her how stunning she looked as Anna rejoined them, wearing her favourite Minnie Mouse dress. 

 

“Is this okay, Mommy’s Spencer?”

 

She twirled around, taking her mother’s hand and twirling her as well. Spencer smiled at them, nodded and told them,

 

“We are going to the nicest restaurant in DC for a very, very special dinner.” 

 

“She’s four,” Melissa pointed out, fretting that Anna would never be able to sit through an elaborate dinner and worried about the resulting behaviour. 

 

“Bring crayons and paper,” Spencer suggested. Melissa went to gather those items, as Reid picked Anna up and very solemnly said,

 

“This is a very, very special night, Anna.”

 

The perceptive child promised, “I will be very good, Spencer. I will be so very good you will love me.”

 

“I love you anyway, Anna,” he assured her, hugging her close. “But I really would appreciate it if you could be extra special good tonight. It’s a very special night for your Mommy and me too.”

 

Anna nodded and promised as Melissa rejoined them, now armed with a bagful of distractions for Anna.

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

 

The table they were seated at was situated in a cozy corner away from most of the other tables in the restaurant. It was set with crisp white linen, crystal, fine china and genuine silver cutlery, and there was a huge vase filled with red roses at its centre. More roses sat in vases along the windowsills behind them, and two enormous planters filled with more roses provided a privacy screen from the nearest tables. Rose petals were scattered on the floor around their table, as well as across the tablecloth. Several tea lights softly lit their table. Anna was transfixed by the beauty; Melissa touched by the attention to detail Spencer had pre-arranged. The waiter had already placed water in stemmed crystal glasses before each of them and he returned with champagne and ginger ale. With a flourish, he poured ginger ale into a fluted glass and presented it to Anna who reacted with muted delight. Champagne was poured for the adults, and the waiter melted away to leave them alone for a few minutes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer set the paper and crayons out for Anna and asked her if she would mind working on a special picture for a few minutes while he had an important talk with her mommy. She took the crayons and smiled when he gave her a secret wink, busying herself instantly. 

 

Taking Melissa’s hand in his own, Spencer spoke.

 

“The last two weeks have been hell, Melissa. I love my work and according to Hotch, I do it well. But I go home at night to an empty apartment. It’s too quiet, too lonely. I guess I was kinda spoiled when I was in the hospital, having you both around so much, but I hate being away from you two.”

 

She reached out with her other hand and stroked his cheek.

 

“We’ve missed you, too.”

 

“I love you. Both of you.” He paused for a moment and she took the opportunity to murmur,

 

“I love you, too. We both do.”

 

“I hate being apart from you guys. I know we haven’t known each other for very long. But I also know this is it, this is real.”

 

She nodded her agreement and squeezed his hand. Anna continued to colour, doing an impressive job of ignoring the adults.

 

“I want us to be together. Always.”

 

He let go of her hand, got up out of his seat and dropped down onto one knee in front of Melissa, fishing into his pocket for something, and successfully drew out a ring box. Melissa gasped. Nervously, he opened the box up and held it out to her, taking her hand, he asked,

 

“Melissa, will you marry me?”

 

Her breath caught in her throat. Momentarily speechless, Melissa’s eyes filled with tears. As she registered what he’d said, she blinked several times hoping she hadn’t ruined her makeup then tossed decorum out the window and threw her arms around him.

 

“Yes. Yes of course!” Happily, he put the ring on her finger, savouring the moment and holding her hand as they both admired the sight of the lovely diamond upon her finger and what it represented. They sealed their new relationship with a long kiss, and then Melissa succumbed to her emotions and started to cry happy tears. 

 

Anna couldn’t help but notice and climbed down out of her chair, moving towards her mother. She hugged Melissa and asked what was wrong. Melissa took a couple of deep breaths, quelled the tears and replied.

 

“Nothing is wrong, honey. Everything is actually very, very right.” She looked to Spencer to explain as she was still overcome and didn’t trust herself to not cry again.

 

“Anna, your mommy and I are tired of us being apart. We are going to get married, and then the three of us can be a family. If that’s okay with you.”

 

He let go of Melissa’s hand and once again got down on one knee, this time in front of Anna. He took the little girl’s hand, and in a most solemn but sincere voice asked her,

 

“Anna, will you be my little girl? Will you call me daddy now?”

 

Melissa started to cry again, and Spencer fought back his own tears. Anna’s eyes grew wide and she leaned into his arms, happily complying:

 

“My daddy! My daddy!”

 

He managed a smile, and drew another ring box from his pocket. Opening it, he presented Anna with a tiny replica of the same ring he’d just given Melissa. Anna squealed with delight, then remembered she was supposed to be on especially good behaviour and clapped her hand over her mouth and whispered,

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry, daddy!” 

 

He shook his head, “It’s okay, honey,” then deflected any negative feelings she may have had, “I guess that means yes?”

 

She nodded most emphatically and climbed back up into her chair to finish her drawing. Spencer took a napkin and carefully wiped at Melissa’s eyes.

 

“The crying needs to stop,” he murmured. She nodded and started apologising and he interrupted, explaining “Oh no. No, geez, I just meant ‘cause you’re making me cry too.”

 

They sat back down, and Spencer took his glass, raising it up in a toast.

 

“To us, all three of us.”

 

Melissa tapped his glass with her own, and they showed Anna how to do so, explaining the significance of the gesture. 

 

Another kiss between Melissa and Spencer and Anna interrupted with an announcement.

 

“It’s finished.” The adults broke off their kiss to see what she was talking about and were presented with her newest work of art. Melissa pointed to her pictured likeness and chuckled,

 

“My ring is not that big, Anna.”

 

“Just wanted you to see it Mommy! Look, mine too!” They both laughed, and Anna pointed out that her daddy’s image wasn’t wearing a ring, nor was his real-life counterpart.

 

“I will be, honey. There will be a wedding band on this finger,” he indicated which one he meant, “just as soon as your mother tells me when.”

 

“Soon, mommy?”

 

“Absolutely, baby. But we’re not waiting until then for us to be all together again, are we, Spence?”

 

“I will get my stuff together and be over to your—

our—apartment forthwith. Uh. Later. Right now, it’s dinner time.” 

 

The waiter arrived with their dinner, serving Anna hers first. He didn’t make any snide comment or snarky look about chicken fingers being served in an upscale gourmet restaurant. Melissa appreciated the consideration shown to a restless four-year-old, although she knew nothing short of a nuclear meltdown could possibly ruin their night.

 

Despite the fact that both Melissa and Spencer were still floating on cloud nine, each managed to eat their baby spinach salad, grilled salmon amandine and riz pilaf with fresh seasoned vegetables. By the time tiramisu arrived, Melissa was stuffed and didn’t think she’d ever eat again, until Spencer spoke.

 

“I am so looking forward to having family dinners at home with my two girls.”

 

“You’re learning to cook?” she asked.

 

“I will. Absolutely. Can’t expect you to do all the cooking,” he began, and with a glint in his eye continued, “Though we’d probably eat better that way.”

 

“You got that right,” she teased.

 

“Mommy! Don’t be mean to my daddy!” Anna said. Melissa liked the sound of that too much to make any kind of retort. Turning to Spencer, she asked

 

“Will you really move in with us until we can get a bigger place?”

 

He nodded, swallowing the mouthful of tiramisu he had. “About that.”

 

She looked up expectantly.

 

“If you’re not working, not busy this weekend. I did some house hunting this week. I’d like to take you two around to see a couple of them.”

 

“Spence! That’s wonderful.”

 

“We need a house. With a couple more bedrooms I hope we’ll fill someday.” He gave Melissa a hopeful look and she nodded her head in happy agreement. “And a fenced yard to play in. Especially since,” he paused for effect and got it. Anna was paying rapt attention now. “As soon as we can get a house, I want to get a puppy.”

 

Anna squealed in delight and rushed down from her seat, enveloping Spencer in the hug of a lifetime.

 

“My Daddy! Oh thank you, My Daddy!”

 

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

-fin-

 


End file.
